ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
PPC Rec Center/Neshomeh's List
As you might expect, since you probably got here from the PPC Rec Center, this is Neshomeh's list of fic recommendations. If you're looking for Neshomeh's favorite PPC spin-offs, go here. Crossovers ; "Après Mort, le Deluge" by Tindomiel - K+ * Continua: Discworld x Harry Potter * Writing Status: Incomplete * Summary: Life is hard. Death is harder. Sirius Black's journey through the veil takes him to a curious state of mortality and a very unexpected destination... Ankh Morpork is about to meet a new kind of wizard. Discworld/Harry Potter crossover. * Why I Like It: It's well-written and hilarious. 'Nuff said. ; "Bad Fairy" by vanillafluffy - T * Continua: Supernatural x House, M.D. x The Burning Zone * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Halloween, 1989. Sam's sudden illness may have been caused by the demon John is tracking. A young doctor named House thinks otherwise. SPN House MD crossover. * Why I Like It: Young!House, baby!Winchesters, and good medical jargon. It's a fun read, and I was sad when it ended. ; "My Brain Slug" by Insane Troll Logic - K+ * Continua: Animorphs x Scrubs * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: So Turk just extracted a brain slug from a patient, JD's being stalked by a red-tailed hawk and Cox has been acting a little different. Not exactly your average day at Sacred Heart. * Why I Like It: As I said in my review, it's just the right balance of light-hearted goofiness and serious alien invasion stuff. It works really well in the context of Scrubs. ; "Ride the Lightning" by SabaceanBabe - T * Continua: Farscape x Battlestar Galactica (2003) * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: For a moment, a split second in time, Kara couldn’t breathe. xxx Crais had pronounced his final words to Scorpius – indeed to every soul aboard the command carrier that had once been his. *'Why I Like It:' It takes place in the space between worlds, so it has just enough plausibility to work. Kara and Crais are both in-character and react believably to the bizarre situation. ; "That Which Holds the Image" by TheAngelsHaveThePhoneBox - K+ * Continua: Harry Potter x Doctor Who * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Harry Potter faces a boggart that doesn't turn into a Dementor or even Voldermort, but into a horror from his childhood. Now the boggart isn't even a boggart anymore. There's no imitation. That which holds the image of an Angel, becomes itself an Angel. * Why I Like It: Despite some plotholes (no more than in DW itself) and a few persistent technical errors, this is a really well-paced, well-plotted story that keeps all the characters in-character. It's a fun read, not too long and not too short at eight chapters, and makes you believe that Harry Potter really could have an adventure with the Doctor. Skyrim ; "Before the Storm" by bluRaaven - M * Continuum: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Driven by something he cannot explain Wulfryk travels to Skyrim, the homeland of his ancestors. Instead of the desired new beginning, he finds trouble - and dragons. Searching for a purpose in life, he will make both friends and enemies. BC part 1; or 'The misadventures of Wulf: caravan guard, wanted criminal, lifelong vagabond, master opportunist and occasional petty thief.' * Why I Like It: Despite some mechanical flaws (the author is not a native English speaker), the storytelling is excellent with great imagery and insight into the characters' thoughts and feelings, and Wulf is a very entertaining character. He has a sense of humor and a heart, and he also has his flaws, which are openly treated as such. ; "Saving the Dragonborn" by SaxyGirl - K+ * Continuum: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Writing Status: In Progress * Summary: The Dragonborn has a bad habit of getting herself in sticky situations and this time is no different. Lucky for her, Farkas is available to save her. Again. * Why I Like It: It's good clean fluffy fun (and the occasional serious moment) with one of my favorite characters. A series of one-shots in no particular order, it's not trying to be anything grand, but succeeds at being something that makes me feel good to read—and, in fact, helped inspire me to go with the muse and start writing fanfic again myself. ; "The Wolf Queen Awakens" by Ms Katonic - M * Continuum: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Dragons may signify the world's end but as far as Elisif's concerned, her world ended well before that when Ulfric Stormcloak murdered her husband. So it is that no one's more surprised than her when a dragon attack on Solitude reveals that there's more to the High Queen in waiting than anyone suspected. * Why I Like It: This is what happens when the NPCs are forced to take matters into their own hands instead of relying on a god-like PC to save them, and it's awesome. The author is extremely good at character-building, expanding on the little we know about the NPCs and giving them backstories and connections that make sense. Also at wrangling the politics of Skyrim and making the unlikeliest of allies into a crack force for saving the world. Particularly, if you're a Forsworn sympathizer, this one's for you. :; "Fearless Vampire Hunters" by Ms Katonic - T :* Continuum: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim :* Writing Status: Complete :* Summary: Skyrim's at peace and the Dragonborn's hung up her adventuring gear to take care of her little girl and be Queen. So when a job comes up in the Pale to look into a crypt that might be being used for arcane rites, the Companions pick it up instead, little realising Dimhollow Crypt contains far more than just beasts... Sequel to the Wolf Queen Awakens. :* Why I Like It: Athis and Cicero do Dawnguard with a little help from their friends, and it's hilarious and moving and awesome. I'm not a fan of Cicero, don't quite get why he's so popular having not done the Dark Brotherhood questline myself, but this story makes him very entertaining and sympathetic, and it just works. Even the headcanon I don't agree with just works. May be read without having read "The Wolf Queen Awakens"—I did it, and never felt I was lost. Just really wanted to go back and find out how we got where we are here. Which I did. {= ) Tolkienverse ; "A Practical Guide for the Courtship of Elves, by Beren son of Barahir" by Nerdy Nell - K+ * Continuum: The Lord of the Rings/''The Silmarillion'' * Writing Status: Complete * Summary: Beren finds himself volunteered to share seasoned advice on "successfully" navigating the world of elvish-mortal relationships (if he can manage not to be interrupted). * Why I Like It: Nerdy Nell (LOL, it's a pun on Nerdanel!) has a faultless grasp on her Tolkien and a great sense of humor. She blends formal and modern language seamlessly and to great effect. Any Tolkien fan who's sick of fangirls mangling Elven relationships will get a kick out of this. Category:PPC Rec Center